Las llaves del auto
by Guerrera Saiyajin
Summary: Un día no puede resultar como uno espera, puede ser muy diferente a lo planeado.


**Las llaves del auto.**

* * *

 _Los personajes son propiedad del creador de este magnífico anime con cual aún no sigue cautivando cada día más; hablo anda más que de AKIRA TORIYAMA._

* * *

 _ESTE ONE SHOT FUE REALIZADO CON_ :

\- Ambiente: Corp. Capsula

\- Elemento: Llave

* * *

En una semana empiezo la universidad, uno de esos largos caminos de capacitación por lo que uno pasa antes de tener una verdadera profesión, por lo cual la señora Bulma me ha ofrecido vivir en su casa, ya que sería muy cansador y costoso ir, venir y viceversa desde mi casa a la universidad una y otra vez todos los días. Mi padre no aprueba que este sola, según él es muy peligroso, ha llenado la cabeza con eso a todos, no acepta la idea de que ya no sea una niña, pero debo admitir que vivir en la Corp. Capsula es como vivir sola, la señora Bulma se la pasa trabajando, Trunks estudiando en el extranjero y Bra de fiesta en fiesta con Pan, están a su edad, cualquiera seria así a esa determinada edad pero ahora solo me importa tener un trabajo profesional para así mantener yo a mis padres como ellos lo hacían y hacen aun conmigo actualmente, estoy emocionada será un nuevo comienzo, una nueva etapa en mi vida que quiero superar de la mejor manera.

Me recuesto en la cama mirando hacia el techo, hace como dos días había llegado y aun así que he podido llegar a desempacar en la totalidad, no porque tenga muchas cosas, sinceramente… no soy de las que traen una casa completa en maletas, suspire llegue a escuchar como las gatas de lluvia chocaba contra la ventana, era algo tranquilizador, siempre me había tranquilizado escuchar el sonido tan relajante de la lluvia.

No andaba de ánimos pero quizás lleve en cuenta el supuesto consejo de Bra.

"- Ya deja de estresarte y empieza a vivir la vida, ya no podrás regresar atrás y te arrepentirás, nerth"

Me acababa de dar cuenta de que era un poco ofensivo hacia mí, ella ya tenía la vida hecha y bueno para las personas con bajos recursos siempre nos toca pelear con personas para alcanzar lo que deseamos. Era una buena idea, festejar, necesitaba al menos un poco de diversión en lo que pudiera antes de que me llenara de libros u otras cosas.

\- Este decidido- grite para luego levantarme de golpe de la cama, pero antes debía de tomar una ducha.

Estuve bajo el agua caliente durante horas supongo, no había nada mejor que pudiese hacer, nadie se encontraba en la casa y no creo que entre algo entretenido en la televisión a estas horas.

Salgo de la ducha, era algo difícil decidir mi vestuario, si, era difícil pero no imposible; pude encontrar uno elegante pero con un toque provocador a la vez, no quería parecer una cualquiera ni tampoco una monja. Me pongo un poco de labial en los labios mientras me miro en el espejo, me quede viendo por unos minutos, no era tan bonita como otras pero… pero cada uno tiene su encanto ¿no?, las cosas nunca son tan malas.

Bueno, sonreí para luego dirigirme a la puerta, hoy me iba a lucir, siempre me había interesado en los estudios más que a nada, dejaba de lado a los demás, me perdí de mucho.

A mis 19 años de edad nunca había dado un beso, tampoco había salido con un chico, no me iba a prostituir ni nada pero hoy por primera vez… quería divertirme. Conducí por un lugar casi desconocido para mí, no vivía en la cuidad lo cual era obvio, no iba conocer nada de ahí. Me detuve en una discoteca, había mucha gente así que pensé que sería un buen lugar para divertirme, no sabía dónde ir ni nada, pero tampoco podía pedirle consejos a Bra, no porque no lo quería, sino porque su teléfono andaba apagado, intente bailar o divertirme pero de alguna manera no me gustó nada la música ni el estado del lugar, así que solo me salí para encontrar un lugar más agradable o un lugar que me agradará por lo menos a mí.

Al frente mismo del lugar, se encontraba un bar, muy oportuno ¿Qué podía perder? entre y me senté en uno de los bancos, sin mirar a mi alrededor.

\- ¿Gusta algo?- la voz de un hombre se escuchó en frente de mí, era el cantinero por lo que pude llegar a ver.

\- Ohh… sí, quiero su bebida más cara – mire de costado, no me importaba gastar dinero, tenía de sobra, mis padres siempre me daban de más, pero si no lo aceptaba ellos no paraban de insistir y tampoco podía compartirlo con nadie, ni amigos tenia.

El cantinero asistió y se desvaneció de mi vista, así que solo agarre mi móvil y me coloque unos auriculares para perderme en la música. Unos minutos después el cantinero volvió cargando la bebida en un vaso y dejándolo enfrente mío e ir de nuevo a atender a los otros clientes pero no sin antes cobrar por mi pedido, sin ganas agarre el vaso con la bebida que me acababa de servir.

Mis ojos se perdieron en la ventana, acababa de notar que había vuelto a llover y mucho, solo faltaba que cayera granizo, sentí que alguien se sentaba junto a mí pero no le di importancia, solo pensaba en las letras de mi lista de reproducciones, estaba sola y siempre lo estaré eso era lo más triste de mi vida.

\- Hola – escuche una voz, no quería responder, así que no hice caso, seguro no me estaba ni hablando a mí y si respondía quizá solo haga el ridículo así que solo seguí escuchando el sonido de la letra de las canciones - ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales? Se le responde a las personas que te hablan – nadie más respondía, supongo que me estaba hablando a mí.

\- Perdón- me saque los auriculares y lo mire - Tiene bonitos ojos- dije, ya que fue lo primero que vi al mirarlo.

\- Gracias – me respondió sonriendo, maldición acababa de hablar en voz alta – Y ¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita en un lugar como este?- era uno de esos idiotas que coquetean con cualquiera esperando pasar una buena noche ¿Qué más podía ser?

\- Tratando de no encontrar animales- respondí mirándolo, y así demostrando que me refería a él.

\- Jaja mal lugar, hay muchos animales por aquí – se burló de mi comentario para luego mirar a las personas que se encontraba alrededor de nosotros – Me llamo Michel Paredes ¿y usted?

\- ¿Por qué debería de decirle? No lo conozco así que no tengo razón por la cual hacerlo- dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana, este hombre me incomodaba.

\- Porque es una demostración de educación ¿Qué más podría ser? Por lo que veo el dicho está bien hecho, las rubias son tontas- se burló mirándome con cara de superioridad.

\- ¿Tonta? Si claro cómo no, ¿y tú por qué no estás en un acilo? Tenga cuidado abuelito, no se rompa la columna- tome un trago de mi bebida y el solo sonrió por lo que había notado mi comentario no le ofendió para nada.

\- No estoy en ese lugar porque aun soy muy joven –sonrió, la verdad si tenía razón, se veía muy joven, pero no me importaba, era un grosero.

\- ¿Y porque entonces usas un gorro tan ridículo?- era uno de eso que cubría toda la cabeza y tenía rayas, no había visto esa clase de gorros desde hace años.

\- Porque es la nueva moda- cierra los ojos, esta clase de hombres era por la cual el shampo traía instrucciones.

Me levante parame dirigirme a otra mesa, al menos así estaría sola sin que me molestasen, siempre he sido así, me alejaba de todos y justo por eso no tenía amigo. La bebida, bueno solo la iba a dejar hay, no era una chica que bebiera mucho.

\- Niña ¿Dónde vas? – sostiene mi brazo y me acerca a él, en ese instante pude notar un buen olor, la colonia que se había era agradable.

\- Donde no me molesten- forcejeé para poder salirme y zafarme de él, no lo logre, me sostenía muy fuerte.

\- Hagamos algo- me soltó y me lo quede viendo para oír su propuesta, bueno, era curiosa.

Se levantó de la silla en la cual se encontraba, era muy alto por lo que pude ver, me veía como una enana junto a él, me agarro de la mano, su tacto era sueva pero no me debía dejar llevar, era un desconocido cualquiera, ni siquiera sabía si era un secuestrador o algo, debía de ser precavida, me llevo hacia una mesa, sonrió y nos sentamos.

\- Jugaremos a una cosa ¿ok? Si ganas tú, te dejo en paz – me miro esperando que de mi aprobación para luego proseguir.

\- ¿Y si ganas tú qué?- la verdad esto olía mal.

\- Te acuestas conmigo – sonrió en una forma golosa, sabía que había algo malo en esto.

\- No lo hare, no tengo porque participar en un juego y menos en el tuyo – me levante, esto no lo iba a hacer, quizá nunca estuve con ningún chico pero no estaba desesperada como para acostarme con un viejo cualquiera, si iba a darle mi virginidad a una persona seria a alguien que yo eligiese estar y no a cualquiera cerdo que me lo pidiese, no era una cualquiera como para hacer eso.

\- Si no lo haces….- hizo una pausa.

\- ¿Si no lo hago qué? – retrocedí un poco, se veía muy confiado.

\- No te dejare en paz- se levantó, me miraba de una forma muy penetrante- Y luego te arrepentirás.

\- No me asustas – me salí del lugar, solo esto me faltaba, que un viejo me amenazase.

\- Buen viaje- sonrió y se marchó.

\- Se dio por vencido-suspire.

Ya tuve mucho por hoy, así que me dirigí a mi auto, ya era hora de irme para mi casa.

Abrí mi cartera y agarre mi capsula, mi auto apareció en un instante, busque mis llaves pero… pero no estaban, lo busque bien pero no estaban, me desespere y vacié todo lo que había en mi bolsa, ¡NO ESTABA!

Fui al bar, seguro se había caído hay mientras buscaba el dinero con que iba a pagar la bebida que apenas había probado. Fui a buscarlo en todo el lugar pero nada, no estaba, no había ni rastro, en ese preciso instante recordé lo que me había dicho ese viejo "Buen viaje" ¡Él lo tenía!, no había otra explicación, no puede ser, lo que me faltaba, no quería ir caminando y no podía llamar a un taxi ya que mi teléfono se había descargado.

La lluvia no paraba y me estaba empapando, no quería volver a ese bar, así que solo me fui caminando, no estaba tan lejos la Corp. Capsula. Mi día se había echado a perder, eso me pasaba por querer escaparme de mi destino, estar sola rodeada de gatos, aunque diciéndolo así no sonaba tan mal.

Una hora o más estuve caminando y no encontraba un sitio conocido, una persona pudo auxiliarme y me llevo a la Corp. Para mi suerte o aun estaría caminando por muchas horas, entre a la sala, estaba empapada, por lo que pude notar nadie estaba en casa, mejor para mí, no quería que nadie me viese así, me fui a la cocina, moría de hambre, pero encima de la mesa se encontraba mis… mis llaves ¿pero cómo? Si yo las lleve y solo tenía dos y estaba en mi cartera, mi piel se erizo y para mi mala suerte un rayo acompañado de truenos llenaron el lugar con el ruido y resplandor, salte del susto, me voltee y vi una sombra.

\- ¿¡QUIEN QUIERAS QUE SEAS, SAL DE AHI!?- estaba temblando, con mucho miedo y uno de esos relámpagos ilumino mi vista, era solo una chaqueta, me tranquilice, era mejor irme a cambiar o me daría un resfriado.

Camine mojando la alfombra, mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso, me daba flojera caminar ya que había tenido que hacerlo al venir a la casa de la señora Briefs, pero debía caminar hasta allí, sin ganas camine despacio, nada me haría daño ¡Era la Corp. Capsula! Cualquiera diría que era el lugar más seguro del mundo.

\- Hola hermosa- una mano sujeto mi cuerpo pegándolo a él, la voz era masculina, instante gritar pero no pude, el me silencio con su mano, intente golpearlo pero era mucho más fuerte que yo - ¿Tuviste un buen viaje? –vi como enfrente de mí movió las llaves de mi choche ¿pero cómo? Si estaba en mi cartera… yo lo había y mi cartera estaba justo en mis manos, lo puesto hay después de encontrarlo en la cocina, en la mesa de la cocina, beso mi cuello y me apretó a él, era asqueroso, ¡era ese viejo idiota!

Para mi suerte entre un forcejeo pude zafarme de su agarre y lo golpee, el gorro que tenía puesto, cayó al suelo de inmediato y pude notar el color de su pelo… era nada más que….

\- ¡TRUNKS! – grite sorprendida, no podía creerlo, ese era él, no… no era posible eso no era posible- ¿¡Eras, eres ese viejo asqueroso!? ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Él no me respondió, solo se quedó callado mientras me apretaba sus puños, él no podía ser Trunks, él no era, no es así, o por lo que yo recuerdo, no lo es… ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Me vuelve a sujetar, era muy rápido… desgarra el vestido de un solo tirón y quedo en ropa interior, ya no iba a soportar esto. De donde pude le di un golpe obligándole a que me suelte, me puse frente suyo, agarrando la cortina más cercana que encontré para así cubrirme.

\- ¿¡Porque haces esto!?- no pude más, esto era demasiado para mí, mi amigo de infancia intento abusar de mi… o al menos yo así lo entendí.

\- No tengo porque decírtelo- se me acerca de una forma rápida y sin que me dé cuenta me agarra los brazos, llevándolos atrás de mi espalda.

\- Trunks… tú no eres así…-intente zafarme pero no pude, era demasiado fuerte.

\- ¿Qué no soy así? entonces no me conoces- responde de una forma fría y me agarra la cintura.

-¿¡Acaso hice algo que te enojo tanto para hacerme esto!?- las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, no podía evitar llorar, era débil, como siempre.

-Y empiezas con lo mismo, ya deja de hacerte la que no sabe nada - me arrastro a una habitación y la cerro, me lanza a la cama para luego quitarse el cinturón y mirarme de una forma…. Su mirada… estaba llena de odio de indiferencia.

\- No lo hagas Trunks, por favor, déjame – me levante y trate de salir pero de nuevo me sujeto y me lanzo a la cama, yo solo lloraba, no quería esto.

\- ¿¡Y porque no llamas a Goten!? ¡¿Eh!? Si después de todo siempre lo has preferido a él- se saca lo que queda de su prenda quedando solo en sopa interior, debería de sentirme feliz de ver a semejante guapetote súper sexy enfrente mío pero no, me sentía llena de miedo.

\- ¿¡A que te refieres!?- quería salir de allí, esto seguro era una pesadilla, esto no me pedía pasar a mi… y si es la realidad… él no es Trunks… el sería incapaz de hacerme daño, hacerle daño a alguien.

\- Sabias muy bien de mis sentimientos por ti- se pone frente mío para agarrar mi mentón y apretarlo fuertemente- Sabias muy bien que estaba loco por ti…. Pero… tu siempre estabas con Goten, presumiendo y escupiéndome en mi cara que lo amabas que lo preferías a él a pesar de saber que te amaba tanto como no se podría amar a alguien más, jamás me hacías caso, siempre Goten, él era el niño perfecto mientras que yo era el mostro, recuerdo bien ese día… - hace una pausa- Estabas tan hermosa para tu cumpleaños número 17, yo y mi familia, todos fuimos a tu fiesta, te pedí que bailaras conmigo pero decías que no, pero cuando Goten te lo pidió aceptantes sin objeciones, lleno de tristeza lo único que pude hacer era beber hasta embriagarme, lleno de impotencia de saber cómo la persona que amaba jamás ¡Jamás me haría caso! salí de la casa y… y los vi, ¡BESANDOSE!, no sabes cómo me sentí, no pude más con eso y me fui de ahí- de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas- Volé sin rumbo desquitándome con todo lo que tuviera en frente, días después decidí ir a estudiar al extranjero, al menos espere que te fueras a despedir de mi ¡Pero no! ¡Nunca te importe por lo cual no llegaste! Me fui del país destrozado, sin ganas de vivir- me tira en la cama y se pone encima de mí- ¡Y para el colmo, cuando llego a mi casa me dicen que estás viviendo aquí!- se veía, pude ver en sus ojos la tristeza, como cuando un niño pierde lo más querido para él- Intente mantener la calma pero ya no puede, te vi, ¡allí! Y ¿Nada mejor que la venganza no? ¡Hacerte sentir tan mal como me hiciste sentir a mí!- me arranca la dos ropas intimas que me quedaban dejando mi desnudez al descubierto, las cosas no eran como él las decía ¡NO!, no pude más y lo bese, sus labios eran suaves, dulces, sentí como millones de bichos, perdón mariposas estuvieran dentro de mí.

\- Te equivocas- me aparte de él, aun llorando- Nunca supe de tus sentimientos, Goten me dijo que gustabas de alguien y que te caía mal, por tus reacciones cuando me veías, me evitabas- no me importaba estar desnuda, quería aclarar las cosas- Así que como siempre te alejabas de mí, Goten era mi amigo más cercano, con quien estaba cuando estaba triste pero solo esta hay, el día de mi cumpleaños…. Es cierto, no quería bailar con nadie, estaba triste… mi mascota había muerto el día anterior por lo cual no quería hacer nada, pero mis padres insistieron tanto en que bailara con Goten, conoces como son los padres, si no haces lo que quieren no te dejan en paz, así que baile con él, lo del beso... bueno eso paso … no fue porque quisiera, Goten me beso y yo quede en shock, no me presente a lo de tu viaje ya que nadie me lo conto… no fue mi culpa, aunque te caía mal o como yo pensé que te caía, ya que nunca me contaste o dijiste nada, siempre andabas evitándome, nunca faltaría para despedirte… me gustabas Trunks, pero pensaba que no tendría oportunidad contigo ya que pensé que me odiabas o algo así- mire de costado… sus ojos cambiaron, la tristeza y frialdad desaparecieron y sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa.

Se me quedo viendo un rato, yo me cubrí ya que estaba avergonzada, el solo se quedó quieto encima de mí, cosa que evitaba que me levantara y me fuera de la habitación, si llegaba alguien sería algo embarazoso que nos encontrara en esa situación.

\- Me gustas Marron- se acercó a mí y me planto un beso que yo correspondí un poco incomoda por la situación en la que estábamos, apenas termino el beso lo mire para luego decirle.

\- ¿Podrías levantarte? Seria vergonzoso que nos encontraran es esta situación tu madre, tu hermana o alguna otra persona- el solo sonrió, mirándome con una mirada divertida.

\- Nadie vendrá hoy, mi hermana está en un fiesta y aviso que no llegaría a dormir y bueno… mi madre fue a un viaje de negocios y no vendrá hasta mañana y mi padre, bueno lo conoces andará entrenando por algún lugar y ni vendrá así que no hay por qué preocuparse, los empleados hoy no llegaron a trabajar por órdenes de mi madre- aún se encontraba encima de mí, era muy pesado.

\- Esto es vergonzoso Trunks- miro al costado, mirando de un punto de vista razonable, eso… esta situación no estaba nada correcta.

\- Lo sé- sonríe sin salir ni moverse y permaneciendo en la misma posición, para luego acercarse y ponerse justo cerca de mi rostro para besarme, sus besos eran tan dulces pero esa situación no lo era para nada.

\- Trunks…. Tru…. Trunks no- lo alejo de mí cubriendo mi cuerpo con la brazada que se deslizaba de apoco.

\- Mar me gustas, nunca me has dejado de gustar- sus ojos brillaban mientras esas palabras salían de sus labios, era como un sueño, uno raro pero hermoso sueño.

\- ¿Estoy soñando no?- me pellizco – Ash- acto seguido me quejo al sentir el dolor de mi tonto intento de ¿despertar?

\- Esto es muy real – me da otro beso, mientras que la manta que me cubría iba deslizándose para dejar mi cuerpo al descubierto.

\- ¡Trunks no! – lo vuelvo a apartar de mí.

\- Mar- mira de costado - ¿Qué sientes por mí?- aún seguía lloviendo pero esta vez la lluvia era uno de los mejores escenarios que podría haber estado.

\- Yo…- lo miro, él estaba pendiente de mi respuesta.

\- ¿Tu?- se acerca más hacia mí causando que nuestras narices se rozaran una con la otra.

\- Yo… - no sabía que decir, esos ojos, su ojos (su mirada) me ponían nerviosa.

\- Solo di que me amas, que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti – se muerde el labio, cada vez acercaba más y más sus bellos labios a los míos.

\- Te amo – sí, era cierto amaba a ese chico, a ese hombre, pesar de todo, él era la causa de que mi corazón latiese de esa forma en la cual hacía en ese momento, era mi razón de despertar cada mañana.

Y si EL era la razón por la cual nunca había salido con alguien, por la cual nunca di mi primer beso, la razón por la cual nunca tuve tiempo para conocer chicos, esa razón era Trunks, me había obsesionado con él en mi infancia y adolescencia, tanto que tenía un álbum lleno de sus fotos que yo misma tomaba, pero al saber que no le caía bien o por lo que yo había llegado a deducir me llevo a resignarme pero mis esperanzas no, al menos esas fotos me ayudaban a no hacer locuras tenía la esperanza que algún día Trunks, algún día Trunks se supiese fijar en mí.

Era gracioso, Goten lo había encontrado y se armó todo un espectáculo, aún recuerdo ese día:

* * *

Estábamos en mi habitación, nuestras madres se encontraban hablando de temas de mujeres, Goten había llegado con su madre para que jugáramos o charláramos los dos, él era mi mejor amigo, siempre podía contar con él.

\- Marron ¿Por qué tienes un álbum lleno de fotos de Trunks? – no me había dado cuenta de cuando lo había encontrado.

\- ¿De do…donde sacaste eso?- me desespere, lo había guardado en un lugar muy difícil de encontrar, estaba guardado en el… cajón de la como…da.

Mi escondite había sido tan patético.

\- Aquí- señala al mismo lugar que ya había mencionado - Pero ya responde ¿Por qué tienes un álbum lleno de fotos de Trunks?

\- Pues- debía de buscar una respuesta rápida para así no regarla por completo- Pues, yo… tengo eso porque… porque… iba a…- no se me ocurría nada.

\- ¿Para?- su cara había cambiado a un tono pícaro- ¿Acaso te gusta Trunks?

\- ¡No!- grite al instante.

\- Y entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- se burla de mí reacción.

\- Bueno Goten te lo diré, tengo esas fotos para hacerle a Trunks brujería cada vez que me molesta… Como le caigo mal es la única manera de defenderme- era una de las respuestas más tontas que se me hubiera ocurrido.

\- Tienes razón- cierra el álbum.

\- Así que no se lo cuentes a nadie- suspiro- Cada vez que Trunks se queje de dolores es porque yo le hice un hechizo- coloque mis manos en la cintura.

\- Esta bien, pero no lo mates ¡Eh!- lo vuelve a guardar en el mismo lugar- Sabes que eso no le gusta a Kamisama.

\- Lo se Goten- sonrió nerviosa- Bajemos a jugar ¿si? Tú adelántate, yo me voy a cambiar.

\- Si- se sale de la habitación en menos de un minuto.

* * *

Suspiro, debía de guardar ese álbum en un lugar más seguro, si alguien lo encontraba, mi madre o mi padre, no sabría qué decir.

En ese entonces Goten era tan inocente, sonrió, apenas salí de mis recuerdos pude percatarme que Trunks seguía mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba observándome, me sentí incomoda pero al menos pude notar que:

Sus ojos se iluminaban, se acercaba a mí a la vez que me decía "Te amo" para luego darnos un beso, el más dulce beso que he experimentado, para ser sincero el había tomado hace unos minutos mi primer beso, me sacaba la brazada o manta que me cubría, pero ya no me importaba, no me interesaba si era un sueño o no, tampoco me interesaba la situación en la cual nos encontrábamos pero lo que si me importaba era que quería estar con él, con el chico que amaba, con el chico que nunca deje de amar.

Poco a poco fuimos besándonos para terminar abrazados y desnudos en la cama (completamente), para tener el más bello espectáculo que podríamos o yo podría haber experimentado, la lluvia era nuestra música, un concierto con la mejor música que uno podría pedir y lo mejor de todo era que era solo para nosotros.

* * *

 **Nota: No soy muy buena escribiendo así que espero les guste, perdonen por los bueno, no se puede decir errores… más bien HORRORES ortográficos que tuve en el trascurso de la historia.**

 **Agradezco a la Página de: TRUNKS Y MARRON FANFICS; por dejarme participar en este concurso "ESCRIBAMOS UNA HISTORIA PARA CONTAR" sobre esta parejita que tanto amo.**

 **No sé si se esperaban otro desenlace o algo más pero esto fue lo que pude escribir, espero no haberlos decepcionado :c**

 **Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
